Mac meets the other Power Rangers/At Edna's/A rescue team
This is how Mac meets the other Power Rangers, we come to Edna's and our heroes assemble a rescue team in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle join the Incredibles. we cut to Mac and Faith in the Animarium Mac Grimborn: It's beautiful. Faith: The Animarium, home to the Wild Force Rangers. Here is where we meet the other Rangers. Overdrive Rangers appear Mac Grimborn: Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, Rose, Tyzonn. Mack: It's good to see you, Mac. Mac Grimborn: But what are you doing here? Rose: Well, you could say that we got a call that said to meet here at the Animarium. Faith: So, you have already met the Overdrive Rangers, Mack Hartford, the Red Overdrive Ranger, Will Aston, the Black Overdrive Ranger, Dax Lo, the Blue Overdrive Ranger, Ronny Robinson, the Yellow Overdrive Ranger, Rose Ortiz, the Pink Overdrive Ranger, and Tyzonn, the Mercury Ranger. the S.P.D. Rangers arrive Faith: Meet the Space Patrol Delta Rangers, or S.P.D. for short. the Mystic Force Rangers appear Faith: May I present the Mystic Force Rangers. Koragg: Hey, it's the new guy everyone's been talking about. Mac Grimborn: Hi. I'm Mac. pats him on the shoulder Turbo Rangers appear Faith: These are the Turbo Rangers, AKA, the Android Rangers. Android Ashley: And that's Alex. Alex (PR TF): We're glad you could join us. Faith: And allow me to present Mrs. Angela Fairweather, Clark Fairweather, Captain William Mitchell, and Captain Logan. Angela Fairweather: Thank you, Faith. Mac Welcome to the Animarium. Clark Fairweather: Glad you could join us all the way from the Incredibles universe. Captain William Mitchell: I was the one who asked Faith to recruit you for an important mission. Captain Logan: But first things first, Allow me to present.... RPM Rangers appear Captain Logan: The RPM Rangers. Scott: He's a Power Ranger, too. Zeo Rangers appear Mac Grimborn: The Zeo Rangers? Captain Logan: No doubt. Kat: I can't believe he came here on short notice. Tanya: I'm very happy for him. Princess Shayla and the Wild Force Rangers appear Princess Shayla: Greetings, friend. I'm Princess Shayla. And these are Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Alyssa Enrile, and Merrick Baliton. Merrick: Glad for you to join us. Captain Logan: We were all assembled by a mysterious Nindroid with the swords, our leader for this mission. E appears Mac Grimborn: Mr. E? Mr. E: Thanks for coming on short notice. Come, we must go to E's. they travel to Edna's Edna: So, good luck on your mission, darlings. Mac Grimborn: What's going on? The call sounded urgent. Mr. E: I was hoping this day would never come. Alex has recently tracked down the former Dragon Hunter leader Iron Baron. Merrick: But I thought that the Firstbourne defeated him years ago. Mr. E: She has defeated him, yes, but Nadakhan has resurrected him. Now that they are in league with Alter and his comrades, they are preparing for an invasion. Mac Grimborn: How are we gonna stop them? Alex (PR TF): In this. the Destiny's Shadow I present the Destiny's Shadow, the fastest vehicle in the universe. Mr. E: Mac, this mission will be dangerous, but we can't force you to go. What will you decide? Mac Grimborn: I may not know about Omnidroids, or this Syndrome, but I'll go whether I must to protect the universe. Captain Logan: Then it's settled. the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers appear Mr. E: Good. You're all here. Android Jason: You guys weren't gonna do this without me, were you? E shakes his head Captain Logan: But first, we must rescue your friends. salutes him they set out in the Destiny's Shadow to the Incredibles world Category:Scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transcripts Category:TransformersPrimfan